Happiness is Here Parade (PierrickCanalFamille Version)
Tokyo Disneyland Cast *Joe (Melody Time) as Goofy *Thumbelina (Thumbelina) as Snow White *Gus (Cinderella) as Sneezy *Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) as Dopey * Young Simba (The Lion King) as Fifer Pig * Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) as Fiddler Pig * Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) as Practical Pig *Jose Carioca (Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) as Horace Horsecollar *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) as Clarabelle Cow *Oliver (Oliver & Company) as Bumble Bee *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Casey Jr. *Peter (Make Mine Music) as Pinocchio *Pinocchio as Dumbo *Tom (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Grumpy *Jerry (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) as Sleepy *Pooh (Winnie The Pooh) as Doc *Jaq (Cinderella) as Happy *Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Bashful *Berloiz - Pinocchio *Marie - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Toulouse - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *June (From Little Einsteins) as Lilo *Mickey Mouse (From Mickey and The Beanstalk) as Stitch *Marlin - Pinocchio *Nemo - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Dory - Princess Beauty (Festival of Family Classics: Sleeping Beauty) *Gill - Tom (Tom and Jerry The Movie) *Nigel - Jacquimo (Thumbelina) *Seagulls - Weasels (The Prince and the Pauper) *Woody - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Jessie - June (Little Einsteins) *Buzz Lightyear - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Genie - Pinocchio *Abu as elephant - Elliot the Dragon (Pete Dragon) *Aladdin - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Jasmine - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Rapunzel - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Cinderella - June (Little Einsteins) *Princess Aurora - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Belle - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994) *June (Little Einsteins) as Alice *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tune) as Caterpillar Butterfly *Quick Draw McGraw (Scooby's All-stars Laff a Lympics and Yogi's Gang) as Mad Hatter *Snagglepuss (Scooby's All-stars Laff a Lympics and Yogi's Gang) as March Hare *Rex (Toy Story) as The King Hearts *Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) as The Queen Hearts *Toys (Toy Story) as The Marching Cards *Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) as Rabbit *Brer Fox (Song of the South) as Woozles *The Bear (The Fox And The Hound) as Heffalumps *Tinker Bell and Friends Fairies as the Bees *Mickey Mouse (Mickey And The Beanstalk) as Winnie the Pooh *Sylvester the Cat (Looney Tunes) as Tigger *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) as Mary Poppins *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Bert *The Penguin Waiters as Themselves *Abigail the woodmouse (Once Upon a Forest) as Donalds Duck *Willy the woodmouse (Once Upon a Forest) as Daisy Duck *Young Simba (The Lion King) as Pluto *Chip - Tod (The Fox And The Hound) *Dale - Copper (The Fox And The Hound) *Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) as Mickey Mouse *Pinocchio as Minnie Mouse La Ronde Cast *Mickey Mouse (Disney) as Bugs Bunny *Peter Pan - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) *Wendy Darling - Princess Beauty (Festival of Family Classics) *June (Little Einsteins) as Alice *Mickey Mouse (Mickey and the Beanstalk) as White Rabbit *Christopher Robin (Pooh) as Caillou *Penny (The Rescuers) as Clementine *Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) as Leo *Donald Duck (Disney) as Duffy Duck *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) as Elmer Fudd *Sykes (Oliver and Company) as Tazmanian Devil *McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Wile E. Coyote *Herman (The Wonderful World of Color) as Singaling *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Casey Jr. *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Pierrick David *Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) as Tournesol *Peter (Make Mine Music) as Pinocchio *Pinocchio as Sylvester *Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Tweety Bird *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Princess Beauty *Goofy (Disney) as Porky Pig *Baloo (The Jungle Book) as Foghorn Leghorn *Anna and Elsa (Frozen) as Speedy Gonzales *Fievel - Thumbelina (Thumbelina) *Tanya - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) *Tony - Tin Soldier (Fantasia 2000) *Pain & Panic - The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) and Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Jonathan (Human) *Rapunzel (Tangled) as Mavis *Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) as Wayne, a werewolf *Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) as Wanda, a werewolf wife *Toughy, Bulldog, Boris, Pedro, Peg and Dachsie (Lady and the Tramp) as Hydra *Beast (Beauty and the Beast) as Skeleton Husband *Snooper (Snooper and Blabber) as Tom *Blabber (Snooper and Blabber) as Jerry *Thunderbolt and Lil Lightning (From 101 Dalmatens 2) as Captain Kiddie *Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile (From Monsters, Inc) as Squawk *Anne-Marie - June (Little Einsteins) *Charlie B. Barkin - Jaq (Cinderella) *Itchy Itchiford - Gus (Cinderella) *King Gator - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Prince Eric - Prince Daring (Festival of Family Classics) *Ariel - Princess Beauty (Festival of Family Classics) *Sebastian - Bumble Boogie (Melody Time: Bumble Boogie) *Flounder - Little Toot (Melody Time: Little Toot) *Ursula - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Ariel's Sisters - Fatha, Cinderella, Snow White, Alice, Becky Thatcher, and Colleen (Festival of Family Classics) *Anna - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Elsa - Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) *Sven - Dumbo (Dumbo) *Cinderella - June (Little Einsteins) *Princess Aurora - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Belle - Alice (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Tinker Bell - Thumbelina (Thumbelina (1994) *Jacquimo - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Gingo the Toad - Donald Duck (Disney) *Mozo the Toad - Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Grundel the Toad - Goofy (Disney) *Mrs. Fieldmouse - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Mr. Mole - Stinky Pete (Toy Story 2) *Thumbelina - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Prince Cornelius - Prince Philip (Sleeping Beauty) *Li'l Bee - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Gnatty - Quincy (Little Einsteins) *Baby Bug - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) as Marina *Goofy (Mickey's Christmas Carol) as leopard seal *Caillou as Tika *Pinocchio as Hubie *Jaq (Cinderella) as Rocko *Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) as Mary Poppins *Taran (The Black Cauldron) as Bert *The Penguin Waiters as Themselves *Abigail the woodmouse (Once Upon a Forest) as Donalds Duck *Willy the woodmouse (Once Upon a Forest) as Daisy Duck *Young Simba (The Lion King) as Pluto *Joe (Melody Time) as Goofy *Ballerina (Fantasia 2000) as Mickey Mouse *Pinocchio as Minnie Mouse Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Happiness is Here Parade Spoofs Category:PierrickCanalFamille's Transcripts